


Clumsy

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [10]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Damian being a little shit, Fluff, Gen, Teasing, gender neutral!reader, older!Damian Wayne, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Damian teases you for being clumsy.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Clumsy

There was a crashing sound followed by a string of swears. Damian leaned forward in his seat and peered around the corner of a bookshelf and saw you bent over picking the books you had dropped. You were mumbling to yourself as you did so and Damian slowly rose from his seat to come join you.

“Y/N, why on earth were you trying to carry so many books at once?” He hadn’t even known you were in the library.

You sighed and situated the books back in your arms with Damian helping carry some of them. “Tim asked me to retrieve these for him. He’s doing some type of research for school and handed me the list.”

Damian arched an eyebrow, “You do know that you don’t have to do this for him, correct?”

“I know, but I wanted to help him,” you explained. “He’s always so busy and he was focused on what he was working on so I thought I’d get these for him.”

The two of you walked down the stairs toward the kitchen where Tim had papers and books spread out all before him. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, “Ah Y/N, thank you for getting these for me.” He motioned for where you could sit them down at and then went right back to working.

You chuckled and turned to walk away once your task was complete. Damian followed along beside you and watched as you made your way down the halls of Wayne Manor. At one point you went to trip, but he caught you by the elbow. He had seen you trip several times in the past couple of days, not to mention knocking over your glass the night before. Or there was the time when you walked into a door. “Are you always this clumsy?” 

You chuckled and rubbed the back of your neck, “Yeah, I used to say that I could trip over a flat surface. I don’t know why I’m like this, but you grow used to it after a while.” You thought back to all the times you had accidentally spilt something or tripped over surfaces. “I think my clumsiness is the one reason why Bruce won’t let me go out into the field. I don’t blame him. Could you picture my clumsy ass as a vigilante,” you began to laugh and Damian cracked a smile. “I’d also make the worst villain ever.”

“I’m not going to lie if you were a villain your clumsiness would make our job a lot easier,” he teased. An image starting to take shape in his mind of you becoming a supervillain and fighting him, but being unable to best him because of your clumsiness.

You elbowed him, “Thanks for the confidence in my villainy skills.” Though you knew he was right, you would definitely make their job easier if you were the supervillain they had to face off against.

He chuckled at the mock outrage on your face, “Danger prone Y/N, tripping her way into a jail cell one crime at a time.”

You made a noise of indignation, “Damian Wayne!” There was a large part of you that wanted to laugh along with him, but you also didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that you were finding this amusing as well. 

Damian was full blown laughing now imagining you in your supervillain getup and tripping into a jail cell. Dick and Jason were passing the two of you in the hall glanced at one another before staring at Damian who wasn’t paying a bit of attention to them. He still couldn’t get the thought of all your blunders that would inevitably lead to your capture and your arrest.

“No, no this is great,” he said between peels of laughter, tears trailing down his cheeks. “I needed this laugh.”

You rolled your eyes and snorted, “Yeah I can see that, demon spawn.”

Damian straightened and wiped the tears from his eyes and face, looking at you with a rare, wide smile. “I still can’t get the image of you tripping into a trap designed to catch you,” he told you. “I know exactly how I’d do it too.”

“You know something, Damian. You’re mean,” and you began stomping away. It would have been perfect if your foot hadn’t caught on the rug and tripped you.

Damian rushed to your side in an instant, “Are you all right?”

He was hovering above you, his hand outstretched to help you up. Slowly, you reached up and took his hand, but instead of getting up you tugged him down so that he landed beside you on the floor. The look on his face as you did so was priceless and you began to laugh, getting him back for laughing at you.

Damian narrowed his eyes at you, “All right, all right lesson learned. I won’t laugh at you for being clumsy again.”

You grinned at him, “Some slight teasing every once in a while is fine, but there will be retaliation, Wayne.”

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, “Come on, I’ll carry you to make sure we make it to our destination without injury.”

The two of you stood up and dusted your clothes off, “I can make it back to the library, Damian. Contrary to popular belief and despite the little accident back there I’m not unusually clumsy. Just more so than most.”

“Uh-huh,” he said in a way that made you think he didn’t believe you. Then he moved so that you could climb in his back and give you a piggyback ride to the library.

Later that night as Damian was sitting in bed with his iPad, he started a comic sketch of you and he fighting as a supervillain and vigilante. It was just a funny little comic, nothing meant to be harmful or mean spirited, he just couldn’t get the idea out of his head. When he was done with the first panel he thought that maybe he would post this somewhere anonymously and see what the fans of the BatFam thought of it.

Or maybe you would kill him if he did so. Either way, he didn’t see himself stopping anytime soon.


End file.
